What are we?
by GoCraxy242
Summary: Sakura is worried. Mainly because of a certain nin. And she fears their relationship had ended. Will Sasuke change her opinion? Or will he change the atmosphere? One-shot. No flames, please.


**Hey!**

I got the idea for this one at midnight, so I don't know whether it's good or not. I tried to keep it slow, but I still think its rushed. And, I think its weird that Sakura's mood changed so quickly from worried to embarrassed, but well... yeah.

This is purely SakuxSasu, and maybe some InoxShika too, if you look out for it.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto. I think I own that elderly lady, but, I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

She felt like bursting into tears on the spot.

Around her were thousands and thousands of patients waiting to be treated, and her chakra level had gone down on the very first couple of people.

Cursing herself under her breath, Haruno Sakura moved to the next injured man.

She emitted a calm, green glow from her hands and raised them above his wound, magically healing it back to normal.

The war was over. They had won. Madara had been defeated. Obito Uchiha was back to normal. _Ah… Uchiha…_

"Sakura-chan!" A call came from behind. Twisting her neck around, she discovered a tall, blonde boy, carrying a small child in his arms. "This one's unconscious, Kakashi-sensei said that she has been hit on the head."

With a small smile, Sakura picked up the fainted girl and placed her down. "I'll take care of her, thanks, Naruto."

Uzumaki Naruto cocked his head. A worried look creeping onto his face, he asked, "Are you tired, Sakura-chan? Should I tell someone else to take over? You haven't rested since the war was over, you must be exhausted. Have you eaten? I'll bet you haven't. I'll tell someone else to-"

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura interrupted. If she couldn't do this much for her village, what was her use? "I'll handle them. You go and help the others."

Naruto hesitantly exited the tent, leaving Sakura to bandage an elderly lady.

"Troubled, aren't you, young girl?" The lady smiled kindly. Sakura managed to smile back weakly, and replied, "No, Obaa-sama, I'll be fine." The lady shook a plump finger in Sakura's face in a threatening way, "You can fool that young blonde, but you can never fool an old woman of my experience."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, when the lady cut her off, "You're not troubled about having to deal with all of us, are you?"

Reluctantly, Sakura closed her mouth and nodded.

Even though the pressure of patients were loaded on her brain, somehow, they all were nothing compared to the pressure a certain raven-haired man was causing.

Uchiha Sasuke was the main stem of her worries.

Ever since he had made his sudden -heroic- appearance in the middle of the war, Sakura had been overwhelmed with emotions she really couldn't describe. It was… a mixture of worry, anger, shock, happiness and relief.

She couldn't believe it. He was the man who knocked her unconscious and left her on a bench, tried to kill her more than once and betrayed her - no, all of their trust several times. And now, he was fighting with them, almost desperate to win their trust back.

She was mainly worried about their relationship. What were they, to him? Just friends? Or maybe, they didn't even have a relationship anymore. Maybe, she was just an obstacle in his road to becoming Hokage -or so he says- before Naruto.

Sakura jumped as a wrinkly hand placed itself on her pink head.

"Not to worry, child. If you meet this worry face to face, maybe you can overcome it." The old lady smiled warmly, and Sakura's hopes elated.

"Thank you, Obaa-sama."

Later that night, after Sakura had finished all of the patients -finally- she staggered her way back to her beaten up house.

The thought that she had completed healing all the injured people made her so elated, that it was difficult to resist a skip in her walk. She was too tired to skip anyway. Around her, workers and builders reconstructed their village, and ninja's helped as well. Sakura smiled at the sight of Ino Yamanaka scolding Nara Shikamaru for being too lazy.

Even though Ino was denying it, Sakura knew she had a soft spot for the shadow-user.

She knew that her parents will be safe and sound, because Kakashi-sensei had informed her that he had taken them to a safe place where all the other citizens were residing for the night. Sakura had the chance to stay with them, but she chose to sleep in her own home. The quiet and emptiness might help her to settle her thoughts.

"Sakura."

Said girl felt shivers run up her spine. The velvet voice and the smooth tone belonged to the one person who haunted her mind the most.

Sakura hesitantly turned around to face Sasuke, who now wore a casual attire instead of the white robe he wore before. "Sasuke…. Kun." Sakura whispered. She almost felt afraid to look him in the onyx eye, but she had to.

"You've been avoiding me."

Ah. How Sasuke-ish. Bluntly getting to the very point.

"No, Sasuke-kun, I…"

"You have, Sakura." Sasuke interrupted, "Don't deny it."

There was a moment of silence between the two, except for the clanking and hammering of the constructers in the background. Sakura felt like she couldn't talk in peace with the sounds in her mind, and Sasuke must have noticed. He held out his hand and offered, "There's a nice, quiet spot near the river."

Feeling hesitant once more, Sakura gently placed her hand on his bigger one. Sasuke's fingers coiled around hers, and they were sitting near the bank of a river in no time.

"I can understand why you've been avoiding me." Sasuke began, "After all the things I've done to you, Naruto, the pervert, and Konoha, I don't deserve to be given attention."

Sakura looked up at the side profile of his face, her inner self admiring the handsomeness for the thousandth time. Somehow, in his voice, she heard the sense of bitterness. "No, Sasuke-kun, you helped save Konoha. Without you, this might not have happened." Sakura replied softly.

Sasuke shook his head, raven hair swooning in the calm breeze.

"No… Sakura. Don't… don't try to be so nice. I know, that inside, you must also hate me. After all, I abandoned you on a bench, ignored your concern, tried to kill you twice… and I didn't even answer to your confession that day."

Sakura felt her body become rigid.

She remembered the day she had confessed her deepest feelings to Sasuke, only to receive a 'thank you' in return.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura remembered the words the elderly lady had spoken to her that morning. "What… are we?" Sasuke looked at her, his eyebrow cocked in the obvious question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… are we comrades? Or friends? Or are we just members of a team, fighting alongside with nothing more than partnership?" Sakura asked, her voice beginning to dangerously crack. Sasuke contemplated on her question, and looked back into the rippling waters of the river.

"What do you think we are, Sakura?"

Sakura stammered for a second, before answering, "I think we… I think we're friends."

Sasuke's onyx eyes softened. "Friends…" He repeated. "Do I deserve to be friends with you?" Sakura nodded her head instantly, her pink hair flying. "Yes! Sasuke-kun, you saved our lives! You were never… not a friend to me, you know!"

Sasuke smirked, although it was bitter. "Well, for me, Sakura, we are a bit more than friends."

"Huh?" Sakura felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She dismissed it quickly. _I might love Sasuke-kun, but he can never love me. I shouldn't even think about it._

"Do you still like me?" What a mind reader. Sasuke gazed into Sakura's emerald eyes, waiting for an answer.

She smiled sadly, "Yes. I still love you, Sasuke-kun, although I'm sure you won't feel the same. You don't have to answer me, I know you will never fall for the likes of me. I'm a pinkette, with a large forehead, and I'm annoying too. It's alright, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to tell me." Sakura knew she was babbling, but she didn't want to stop, for fear of rejection.

"Sakura." Sasuke lifted her face to look at him with his finger under her chin. "What makes you so sure?"

"Sure?" Sakura blushed, "Well, I am ugly, and I'm weak, and I have a large forehead... And I have pink hair."

Sasuke smirked. It reminded her of their childhood days. "You are a sight better than the rest of my fan girls. And, from what Naruto told me, you were the one who defeated an Akatsuki member with only an aged and weakened puppet master beside you. You fought him even with a sword through your waist, and if that's not strong, I don't know what is. I hate pink, true," Sakura winced, "But it doesn't look too bad when on you. As for your forehead,"

Sasuke kissed said forehead before continuing, "I like it. Gives more space to kiss."

Sakura flushed to a bright shade of red. Smirking once more, Sasuke whispered, "Actually, in the days I spent hunting for Itachi, I missed you. A lot. And when you confessed to me that night, I felt really happy, that there was atleast someone who loved me in the world."

The kunoichi was trying her best not to do a Hinata and faint.

How did her mood change from worried and cautious to romantic and embarrassed?

Sasuke leaned in, and their noses brushed against each other.

It happened in a split second.

His soft, full lips pressed tenderly against Sakura's own silky, baby pink ones. It took sometime for her mind to register what was happening, and she returned the pressure. They sat together for a while, Sasuke's hand snaking around Sakura's curvy waist; Sakura's slender hands running through Sasuke's raven spiky hair.

When they broke apart, Sasuke murmured, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Sakura. I... I love you, too."

And instantly, Sakura realized, that her worries were for nothing. Their relationship had changed, not for the worst, but for the better.

As Sasuke had said, they were now more than friends.

Much, much more.

* * *

**Review!**

No flames, please! PLEASE!


End file.
